


Bad Trick

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Footjob, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →R18請注意→有一些過份的play
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	Bad Trick

頂著一身熱氣，路德維希帶著微溼的髮梢從浴室中走出，卻又因為先自己洗澡完畢的兄長而停下了腳步。

「哥哥？」看著坐在客廳沙發上繫鞋帶的吉爾伯特，路德維希驚訝中卻又帶著隱隱然的懷念：「怎麼突然……」

「啊、west你洗好啦。」轉身看向晚自己一步離開浴室的弟弟，吉爾伯特的囂張的表情，彷彿與什麼時候的他重疊了：「怎麼樣？你哥哥穿起來應該還是一樣帥氣吧？看來我也沒疏於鍛鍊呢──」

點頭表示同意，路德維希發現自己無法控制地眼眶微溼。他知道吉爾伯特從退役之後便再也沒有機會穿上那套藍色的軍服，卻每晚每晚都小心地將它從衣櫃中取出，仔細刷去上頭的灰塵，連那雙軍靴也總是細心地上油打亮──即使吉爾伯特再也沒辦法名正言順地穿著它們，他依舊視若珍寶。

而如今哥哥穿上軍服的樣子，與過往毫無二異。他依舊是自己心目中那個強大又驕傲的獵鷹。

「看你傻在那，怎麼，本大爺帥到讓你傻眼？」看見弟弟動也不動地看著自己，吉爾伯特勾起了嘴角，理所當然要揶瑜一番：「退役之後，你也變遲鈍啦。要是以前還在軍中，你這種烏龜一樣的反應肯定馬上拖去軍法處理了。」

對照著過往嚴厲的兄長與現在總是在家中無所事事的哥哥，路德維希忍不住笑了出來，感謝自己能夠不帶傷痛地回憶起過往：「那個時候的哥哥確實十分嚴格。即使是我，犯錯的時候懲罰也毫不手軟呢。」

「何必說得這麼委屈，我有這麼兇嗎？不過就是罵個兩句而已吧。」看著在沙發上落座的弟弟，吉爾伯特也像是想起了過去，吃吃地笑出聲來，模仿起自己以前斥責手足的口氣：「『west，過來。你這是什麼樣子，有夠難看的。』」

（west，過來。你這樣子真是……）

路德維希倏地脹紅了臉龐。

他明明知道兄長並非有意挑起他的記憶，卻還是不可抑制地想起了更……更、令人害羞的事。  
每當在做那件令人害羞的事情時，兄長的說話方式……與當年斥責自己的口氣，幾乎如出一轍。

  
吉爾伯特看著突然手足無措起來的路德維希，搞不懂發生何事的腦袋在發現對方連耳後都一片赤紅的同時，立刻就明白了對方在想些什麼。

他咧嘴一笑，吉爾伯特知道自家弟弟雖然容易臉紅，但只有在做那檔子事的時候，才會連耳朵後方的皮膚也染上血液的顏色。

這令他玩心大起。

「怎麼，west……被我罵有這麼高興嗎？」指指自己的耳朵暗示對方，看著路德維希如驚弓之鳥般趕緊捂住耳朵的動作，吉爾伯特愉快極了，連聲線中參雜的情慾氣息也亦發濃厚起來：

「這麼想要……被哥哥懲罰？」欣賞弟弟臉色從微紅轉成有如要滴出血來的顏色，那逐漸因為羞恥想像而溼潤的眼神讓吉爾伯特感到下腹一陣躁動，但他知道今天……不必著急。

「這麼想要被哥哥懲罰的話，就把衣服脫了吧。」

在那樣的眼神下，路德維希知道自己不可能擁有拒絕的空間。他顫抖著手指解開才剛扣上的鈕釦，被吉爾伯特連眨眼都不肯的熱切視線看著，路德維希幾乎要沒有辦法靠自己的力量脫去上衣。他勉強著自己不要腳軟地脫到一絲不掛，順著吉爾伯特的視線引領走到對方的面前，路德維希終於忍受不住視線的壓力癱坐在地。

「你還真沒用欸，這樣子就不行了？果然是給點教訓才行啊……」看著跪倒在自己跟前的路德維希，吉爾伯特輕聲地哧笑著，了解語氣中刻意營造的責罵感會給弟弟帶來什麼樣的影響：「west，過來舔我。」

哥哥你一定要說得這麼直接嗎……幾乎要羞恥而死的路德維希明明知道對方是故意在煽動自己，卻沒有辦法控制心中蜂擁而上的羞恥心，甚至就像是身體已經被吉爾伯特給操縱了一般，跪地而行地靠上了兄長的膝，對著那個總是讓他又喜又懼的地方伸出了手。

正當路德維希抽開褲頭上的皮帶、拉開拉鍊，準備埋首取對方的同時，吉爾伯特卻突兀地以手掌抵住了路德維希的額頭。路德維希不解地抬頭看向兄長，卻見吉爾伯特端正白皙的臉龐上，只有夾帶惡意的冷淡微笑。

「west，不是叫你舔這裡。」腳底壓上對方厚實的胸膛，吉爾伯特輕柔卻不容置喙地將對方推開些許距離，雙腳順勢交疊的動作，竟意外地與死敵羅德里西有著幾分類似的優雅。

看著弟弟吃驚的表情，吉爾伯特惡意地將腳舉至對方的唇邊，靴頭輕輕地按壓著那沒有直接碰觸也知道柔軟萬分的嘴角：「舔這裡，知道嗎？」

我一定是發瘋了才會照著做……完全無法理解自己為何會順著哥哥的指示，路德維希宛若旁觀者一般看著自己的手慢慢地解開靴上的皮繩，褪去一切後露出的白皙腳掌，讓路德維希忍不住嚥了嚥口水，才在兄長暗示性地以腳輕撫後，緩緩地將對方的腳指含入自己的口中。

時而將整隻腳指吞嚥到嘴中用力吸吮，有時又以手托住對方的腳掌輕輕舔過，路德維希不明白這個動作明明與性交本身完全無關，為何自己的身體會越來越熱？而眼角瞟見兄長的褲襠也亦發緊繃？

路德維希哪裡曉得光是自己散亂著頭髮、看似陶醉地吸吮腳趾的樣子，便幾乎能讓吉爾伯特瀕臨早洩。即使早已因為對方的行為而使熱流竄遍全身，吉爾伯特仍不忘繼續以言語刺激路德維希，滿意地欣賞著那既尷尬又享受的表情：「看來你挺喜歡的？這樣可不行啊……west，我說過這是懲罰的。」

「我、我才沒有喜……」下意識地想要反駁，但無法對自己身體起反應做出任何辯解的路德維希，只能支吾了幾聲，任由吉爾伯特在言語上壓迫自己。

「說謊。明明就硬了，還說不喜歡。」故意沉下臉來，吉爾伯特嘴角的惡意卻沒有收斂，仍然穿著鞋的另一隻腳使勁踏上了路德維希那已半抬頭的私處，材質良好的靴底狠狠地摩擦著敏感的海綿體，路德維希幾乎是帶著愉地發出淺淺的哀鳴，取兄長的動作在理智屈服於快感下，顯得難以繼續。

「說謊的小孩，果然要給點懲罰呢。」旋轉著腳尖踩壓著充血的莖幹，吉爾伯特拉開褲襠，將自己也早已勃起的下體從底褲中拉出，讓空的雙手覆上開始搓揉。

「哈……哥、哥哥還不是……啊、硬了……唔！」看著吉爾伯特的自慰行為，路德維希忍不住嘴硬地想要反問對方，卻只換來更讓他幾乎昏厥的強力踐踏。  
「嗯哼，我是硬了沒錯。不過那又……如何？」微微地喘著氣，吉爾伯特故意仔細看著路德維希那被自己踩到紅得發紫的陰莖，刻意地在龜頭附近蹂躪著，滿意聽見弟弟瞬間拔細的呻吟聲。

「west，今天我是不會讓你碰我這裡的。這可是懲罰呢……我怎麼會讓你碰你喜歡的東西呢。」在說話的同時更用力地撫弄著自己的碩大下體，吉爾伯特看著那樣迷亂於情慾中的手足，心中某種惡戲的開關似乎也在同時啟動中：「當然，我今天也不會碰你的。」

「我不會用我的手抓住你的陰莖，像過去一樣用力握到你射出來……我知道你喜歡痛一點的吧？所以我不會碰你。我也不會插進去……不會讓你爽到邊哭邊說還要的。」

感覺到自己也快瀕臨射精的邊緣，從方才就沒有停止玩弄弟弟的下體的吉爾伯特，此時用力地對準莖體下方的囊袋，以鞋跟狠狠踏下後，滿意地看見路德維希在吃痛出聲的同時，將精液噴發在得發亮的軍靴上，和自己一同迎接了首次高潮。

幾乎是因為刻意被拖長時間的玩弄而感到比以往更加疲累的路德維希，癱倒在地毯上急促地喘息著，卻見那即使同樣身陷情欲卻依然不可一世的哥哥將沾滿白液的靴子頂上自己的下巴，逼迫兩雙視線的相望：「哥、……哥？」

「west，你這樣子還真是可憐呢。」用手指著自己的腳，吉爾伯特相信這個夜晚，他們肯定能夠彼此都玩得很盡興：「只可惜了腳趾太短……要不還能給你後面一起爽一下也說不定？」

「──不過呢，我已經累了。west還想要的話……就自己動吧。」其實根本就還精力旺盛的吉爾伯特說著兩人都不會相信的藉口，只是單純想要看見兄弟因為性愛而露出癡態的他，伸著下巴指示著路德維希轉過身去。

「如果west能夠靠自己連續射個五次的話……哥哥就考慮把很硬的小鳥放到你那個很想要被插進去的地方？」

  
雲淡風輕地做出宣言，看著弟弟在一陣遲疑後滿臉通紅地被對自己，將那沾上精液的軍靴夾在雙腿中對著勃起來回摩擦的動作，吉爾伯特滿意地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿普跟我都不自重^q^
> 
> 本篇目標其實就是足交！完全只是為了足交而寫的，所以也就沒有後續啦！我竟然為了個足交寫了三千多字，我好像被阿普附身了～(不要開脫)
> 
> 還有言語凌辱啦啊哈哈哈哈，其實我超喜歡視姦和言語PLAY的……爽
> 
> 本來還想要寫得更刺激一點的(腳還可以玩/被玩的地方有很多的)，但是因為我眼睛好痛…..累了就、算了吧(^q^)/(放棄的意思)


End file.
